Happy Birthday
by Itsonmymind1
Summary: Continue on from Play Time. Ciel finally takes what he wants. YAOI


Black Butler – Happy Birthday.

This is a answer to a request from DarkStrawberryKiss Happy early, now or belated Birthday, sorry it took so long to write I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone else would like to see something, just jump onto my profile page and see what else I write for and I will be happy to attempt something.

Warnings: YAOI, toys, oral, anal sex in general not for under 18. You have been warned.

Ciel hid his grin as he watched Sebastian walk across the room, the man was stiff and walking as if he was having trouble moving. Ciel smirked he knew why to, the vibrator that was shoved deep inside of him constantly pressed against his prostate and it was placed on the first level of vibration, just enough to tease but enough that it could be heard.

"Well Count," Ciel stood, "I am retiring for the night, Sebastian, will show you to your rooms for the night," he gave the tiniest bow of his head and stalked from the room.

Sebastian bowed and he led the man from the room and down the hall. He could feel the man's eyes boring into his body and as he turned to face the Count a hand grabbed his arse and pressed him up against the wall.

"Join me," The count whispered into his ear.

Shaking his head, Sebastian pushed the man back off him with ease, "You will have to forgive me, but my master is waiting for me," he shook off the man's hand and stepped back opening the door, "Have a good night and if you require anything, ring the bell on the dresser beside the door, our maid will assist you with anything." With that the tall man moved swiftly down the hall and out of sight.

Ciel sat on the bed waiting watching as Sebastian stepped through the door. "You took your time."

"I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Sebastian bowed as he made his way to Ciel, kneeling he removed the teens shoes. The demon looked up and moved to stand when Ciel held his hand up, "No don't stand." He stood and moved around the kneeling dragging his fingers lightly across the skin in front of him. He grinned when the demon shuddered. Stopping at Sebastian's back he ordered, "Undress me pet."

Sebastian turned and looked up at the teen and raised his hands, when Ciel slapped them away, "I did not say you could use your hands." Ceil snapped.

The demon nodded and let his hands drop to his side and he leaned forward. His tongue traced the edge of the button at the base of his over coat. With his tongue, teeth and lips he worked each button free till he was stretched as far as he could go to free the last button revealing the teens white under shirt. "Young Master, may I stand to remove your coat?"

"You may but you are not to use your hands."

Standing the man moved behind the teen, and eased the coat off with his teeth. Letting the coat fall to the ground he moved back in front and he undid the teens white undershirt and pulled it off to. Moving back in front of teen he knelt again and began to work on the ties and buttons on his pants. But they weren't as easy as the shirt, Ciel had grown hard under his teasing from his tongue and put pressure against the buttons making them almost impossible to undo. After a large amount of saliva staining the front of the teens pants he gave up, with his eyes looking up he smiled and he gripped the back of the buttons in his teeth and bit down cutting through the thread. The smirk on Ciel's face disappeared with a tsk and the teen pushed his away and stripped off his pants and tore his eye patch away from his face. Stalking back to the bed he reclined back on it, "Strip, pet," his cock standing only at half mast.

"Yes master," Sebastian rose to his feet swaying to his own silent music, slowly he stripped down till he stood naked, his butler uniform piled at his feet.

Ciel watched the show licking his lips his cock now at full mast bobbing as he ran his fingers over it. "On the bed," he ordered, "hands and knees, I want you arse in the air."

Moving slowly he climbed onto the bed and felt Ciel move in behind him and fingers ran along the crack of arse and down to the plug. The plug was suddenly pulled out of him and shoved back in harshly. He moaned and his hips bucked forward. He was still sensitive from the toys Ciel used on him in the toy room only a few hours ago.

"You aren't to cum, until I say so," Ciel breathed into his ear as he moved the vibrator in and out getting faster and faster.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian moaned as the vibrator hit his insides hard. Suddenly the vibrator was pulled out of him and he mewled as he felt Ciel move in behind him and his hard cock pressed against his entrance. He also always knew that the teen would fuck him for real soon but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The teen pushed inside of him moaning at the heat that surrounded him. Pulling out he pushed back inside on the kneeling demon. "You're so good Sebastian," Ciel began thrusting faster and harder. Sebastian just stayed silent meeting each thrust but it wasn't enough for him, Ciel was to small the vibrator that had just stretched him open was twice the size of the teen and the cock inside of him wasn't even hitting anywhere near his prostate. Sighing he started to push back harder against the teen when the cock inside of him pulled out. Turning his head to the side he saw Ciel stretch out beside him on his back.

"I don't see why I should do all the work, ride me Sebastian." Ciel order.

Pushing up onto his knees he moved so that he straddled the teen and wiggled till the hard cock was pressed against his arse and he sat down, Ciel mewled as he was swallowed again into the warmth of Sebastian's bowels. Above him Sebastian gasped, the new angle allowed the teen to just brush his prostate, raising his hips he pulled off the teen and slammed back down. Ceil moaned and watched through half lidded eyes as he watched his cock disappear and appear from Sebastian's body, suddenly he growled, "tighten that arse I want you to be tight around me," he gasped as Sebastian tightened and he saw stars as the demon went faster, pounding himself down on the cock inside of him. Ceil felt the familiar tightening just behind his cock, he began thrusting up to meet Sebastian and came hard, screaming as he exploded. Gasping he came down from his high to meet Sebastian's red eyes, that pleaded with him. He moved to sit up but found Sebastian still sitting on him his soft cock still embedded inside of the man. "Get off me and move to floor on your knees chest pressed to the floor."

Sebastian groaned as he pulled off the teen and assumed the position asked of him and he waited, listening to Ciel breathing deeply till he finally sat up. "Push the cum out, I want to see it flowing down your legs.

Closing his eyes he pushed and Ciel watch amazed as the red hole flexed and pulsed, suddenly a white trickle flowed from the hole and dripped down the hard thighs. Grinning he stood and moved over the man, rolling his fingers through his cum he shoved two fingers into the man's arse. Hooking his fingers he pulled them back out slowly his nails scraping the insides of the well stretched arse. Under him Sebastian gasped at the sudden pain. Laughing Ceil moved to his cupboard, sifting through the clothes he pulled out a large black vibrator. It was almost the length of his forearm and about the width of it. Pulling out a stand he set it up pushing the vibrator into it and turned it on high, the sound of the vibrations filling the room.

"I know I am not large enough for you, you need a large cock and pain to get you off pet, so entertain me as you fuck yourself."

Sebastian crawled over to the vibrator and crouched over it. He pushed against the tip and he swallowed to head, gasping he pushed down til he was fully seated on the fake cock. He was gasping by the time he was seated, it was the biggest thing Ciel had inside of him yet. Grunting he pulled himself up and slammed down, gasping he got faster and faster till his hips were almost a blur as he pounded himself up and down on the cock. Opening his eyes he didn't even realise he had closed he pleaded. "Please master I need to come please."  
>Ciel grinned and moved over to him his cock hard again, "Please me and continue to fuck yourself and when I come so may you."<p>

Opening his mouth he sucked the teen inside his mouth and began sucking as he pumped up and down, he felt Ciel tense and he pulled himself up till only the tip was inside of him. Suddenly Ciel pulled out of his mouth and came all over his face screaming. Sebastian slammed down on the vibrator that hard it felt it tear his insides, and he came screaming. Looking up his face covered in cum he heard the clock downstairs chime 12o'clock, "Happy Birthday, my young lord."

The End


End file.
